weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie
ZakSaturdayRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast * Tom Cat - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Jerry Mouse - Buzzy the Crow * Robyn Starling - Madeline * Aunt Pristine Figg - Queen Victoria (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) * Lickboot - Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) * Ferdinand - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Dr. Applecheek - Smoke (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) * Daddy Starling - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Puggsy - Devon (Quest for Camelot) * Frankie Da Flea - Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * Captain Kiddie - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * Squawk - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * The Straycatchers - Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) * Droopy Dog - Jacquimo (Thumbelina (1994)) * The Patrolman - Thomas (Pocahontas) * Singing Alley Cat Gang - Captain Hook and the Pirates (Peter Pan) * Tom's Owner - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Moving Man - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) * Bulldog - Vincent (Over the Hedge) Scenes # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Vincent Chases Zak Saturday # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 4 - Zak Saturday and Buzzy Meets Devon and Cornwall ("Friends to the End") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Ben and Lon/Captain Hook and the Pirates ("What Do We Care") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 6 - Zak Saturday and Buzzy Meets Madeline/Madeline's Sad Story # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Queen Victoria ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 8 - Zak Saturday and Buzzy vs. the Cave of Wonders # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Queen Victoria # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Smoke ("God's Little Creatures") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 13 - Zak Saturday, Buzzy, and Madeline Rowing the Raft # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 15 - Willy Wonka and Jeremy ("I'd Done it All") # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 17 - Willy Wonka and Jeremy Chase Buzzy/Zak Saturday and Buzzy Saves Madeline # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Zak Saturday and Buzzy: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * The Secret Saturdays * Buzzy the Crow * Madeline * Madeline's Christmas * Madeline's Rescue * Madeline and the Bad Hat * Madeline and the Gypsies * Madeline in London * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Madeline in Tahiti * The Pirates: Band of Misfits * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Aladdin * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Quest for Camelot * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * The Secret of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue * Pocahontas * Thumbelina * Peter Pan * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Over the Hedge Gallery Zak Saturday as Tom Cat Buzzy the Crow as Jerry Mouse Madeline as Robyn Starling Queen Victoria as Aunt Pristine Figg Ogthar as Lickboot The Cave of Wonders as Ferdinand Smoke as Dr. Applecheek Lord Cucuface as Daddy Starling Devon as Puggsy Cornwall as Frankie Da Flea Willy Wonka as Captain Kiddie Jeremy as Squawk Ben and Lon as the Straycatchers Jacquimo as Droopy Dog Thomas as the Patrolman Captain Hook and the Pirates as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Princess Mindy as Tom's Owner Maurice as Moving Man Vincent as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:ZakSaturdayRockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs